Shun Kazami And Runo Misaki (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: Shun Kazami is in love with Runo Misaki but Runo doesn't know this yet what will Shun do will he ever tell Runo how he feeling about her more than just friends and a fellow Brawler to her. Ace is her older brother and not Ayden Grit's their parents just passed away.


Chapter 1: Shun Kazami's Feelings For Runo Misaki Part 1.

Story Title: Shun Kazami And Runo Misaki.

Summary: Shun Kazami is in love with Runo Misaki but Runo doesn't know this yet what will Shun do will he ever tell Runo how he feeling about her more than just friends and a fellow Brawler to her. Ace is her older brother and not Ayden Grit's their parents just passed away.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

With Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

 **Dan Kuso: Hey where is everybody anyways?**

 **Drago: Maybe their running late is all?**

 **Mira Clay: Hey Dan long time no see.**

 **Dan Kuso: Mira?**

 **Ace Grit &Baron Leltoy: Don't forget about us?**

 **Dan Kuso: Ace and Baron!**

 **Fabia Sheen: What about me and Ren, Dan?**

 **Ren Krawler: Yeah are you forgetting about us Dan?**

 **Dan Kuso: Fabia and Ren? Great to see you both again!**

 **Fabia Sheen &Ren Krawler: It's been a long time Dan!**

 **Dan Kuso: Yeah been a long time guys! Fabia and Ren these are my friends Mira Clay, Ace Grit, Ayden Grit, Baron Leltoy and Keith Clay. Mira, Ace, Ayden, Baron and Keith this is Fabia Sheen and Ren Krawler.**

 **Mira Clay,Ace Grit,Ayden Grit,Baron Leltoy &Keith Clay: It's very nice to meet you guys!**

 **Fabia Sheen &Ren Krawler: Yeah you guys too!**

 **Shun Kazami: Hey guys have any of you seen Runo yet?**

 **Dan Kuso: No, why Shun?**

 **Ace Grit: Why are you looking for Runo?**

 **Shun Kazami: Oh, good she's not here yet and no reason Ace.**

 **Alice Gehabich: Hey guys Runo's not here yet?**

 **Ace Grit: Yeah she's not here yet Alice.**

 **Shun Kazami: Alice, Mira, Julie, Fabia and Ayden can we talk it's important.**

 **Alice Gehabich,Julie Makimoto,Mira Clay,Ayden Grit &Fabia Sheen: Okay Shun.**

* * *

With Shun Kazami,Alice Gehabich,Julie Makimoto,Mira Clay,Ayden Grit And Fabia Sheen.

 **Alice Gehabich: So what did you want to talk to us about?**

 **Shun Kazami: Well, I need advice on how to tell Runo that I'm in love with her.**

 **Alice Gehabich** **,Julie Makimoto,Mira Clay,Ayden Grit &Fabia Sheen:** **We don't know if we can give you good advice but we'll try. If you want to tell her how you feel to first know if she likes you back before you tell her that your in love with her. And second if that doesn't work you need to take her out on a date and then tell her how you feel about her.**

 **Shun Kazami: Thanks Alice, Mira, Julie, Ayden and Fabia.**

 **Alice Gehabich** **,Julie Makimoto,Mira Clay,Ayden Grit &Fabia Sheen:** **No, problem at all Shun.**

 ***They Headed Back To The Group.***

* * *

Back With The Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

 ***When They Came Back To Meet Up With The Others.***

 **?: Hey Shun, guys!**

 **Shun Kazami: H-Hey R-Runo.**

 **Ace Grit: *Whispers To Shun Kazami.* Hey Shun when are you going to tell Runo your in love with her?**

 **Shun Kazami: *Whispers Back To Ace Grit.* I haven't decided what I should say to her yet and besides she probably thinks I like your sister Ayden Grit.**

 **Ace Grit: *Whispers To Shun Kazami.* You won't know if you try telling her how you feel about her Shun.**

 **Shun Kazami: *Whispers To Ace.* Yeah your right Ace?**

 ***After They Were Done Whispering To Each Other.***

 **Shun Kazami: Runo there's something I want to tell you?**

 **Runo Misaki: What is it Shun?**

 **Shun Kazami: Runo I...I Love You.**

 **Runo Misaki: Shun?**

 **Shun Kazami: I've loved you since we've first met as kids.**

 **Runo Misaki: I love you too Shun.**

 **Dan Kuso: Fabia and Ren this is Runo.**

 **Runo Misaki: It's very nice to finally meet you both Fabia and Ren.**

 **Fabia Sheen &Ren Krawler: You too Runo!**

 **Fabia Sheen: So your Runo the one who Shun's in love with.**

 **Runo Misaki: Yeah that's right. I'm the only one who didn't realize who Shun had feelings for.**

 **Shun Kazami: But at least I told you how I felt about you Runo.**

 **Runo Misaki: Guess your right. Ace should we tell them the truth about your last name?**

 **Ace Grit: Yeah we should tell them the truth that I'm not a vestal. Guys I'm not a vestal and my last name isn't Grit. I'm human and my real last name is Misaki. I'm Runo's older brother.**

 **Everyone: WHAT! YOUR RUNO'S OLDER BROTHER!**

 **Ace Misaki: Yeah I'm Runo's older brother and I'm not Ayden Grit's older brother, I'm Runo's.**

 **Everyone: IF YOUR RUNO'S OLDER BROTHER THIS WHOLE TIME THEN WHY DIDN'T RUNO TELL US THAT YOU WERE HER OLDER BROTHER!**

 **Ace Misaki: Because she couldn't get herself to tell you guys that I was her brother.**

 **Runo Misaki: I knew you guys would react to this if I told you guys.**

 **Ace Misaki: Runo has a point if you guys knew we were actually related you would shout in our ears like you just did.**

 **Shun Kazami: But you guys still could've told us you guys were related to each other though.**

 **Ace &Runo Misaki: We're sorry guys.**

 **Dan Kuso: WHY DID YOU GUYS KEEP IT FROM US RUNO AND ACE!**

 **Ace &Runo Misaki: Because we knew you guys would be mad at us because we didn't tell you we were related to each other.**

 **Mira Clay: Well, you guys still could've told us Runo and Ace.**

 **Ace &Runo Misaki: We know we're sorry.**

 **Runo Misaki: Ace do you think it was a bad idea to tell Dan about our relationship that we're brother and sister?**

 **Ace Misaki: Yeah I think it was a bad idea to tell Dan?**

 **Runo Misaki: Say big brother are you going to stay on Earth instead of going back to Vestal?**

 **Ace Misaki: Yeah I'll be staying home where real family is and besides I was born on Earth after all?**

 **Runo Misaki: I'm glad you'll be staying big brother Ace?**

 **Ace Misaki: *Hugs Runo Misaki.* I won't leave you and our parents ever again Runo.**

 **Runo Misaki: Big brother? Thank you.**

 **Shun Kazami: I'm glad Runo finally realized that Ace was her older brother?**

 **Chōji/Marucho Marukura: Yeah your right Shun?**

 **Alice Gehabich: I hope Runo and her brother never get separated again because Runo cares about her brother and her parents?**

 **Mira Clay: Yeah same goes for Ace when I first met Ace he told me he was human and that he had a younger sister but he didn't tell me the sister he what her name was but I guess this it was Runo?**

 **Shun Kazami: Same goes with Runo when I first met her as kids she had a brother but didn't tell me her brother's name so I'm guessing that brother was Ace?**

 **Fabia Sheen: I hope I get to know what Runo's like while me and Ren are on Earth right Ren?**

 **Ren Krawler: Yeah your Fabia?**

 **Shun Kazami By the way Ace are an overprotective brother?**

 **Ace Misaki: What! No! Why would you think that Shun?**

 **Shun Kazami: Just wondering is all? Hey would you like to go out with me sometime?**

 **Runo Misaki: Sure why not?**

 **Ace Misaki: Try not to make her cry Shun?**

 **Shun Kazami: Okay I will Ace.**

 **Runo Misaki: Can you two stop talking about this?**

 **Shun Kazami &Ace Misaki: Right sorry Runo.**

 **Runo Misaki: Ace I'm glad you've come home?**

 **Ace Misaki: Runo? *Hugs His Little Sister.***

 **Dan Kuso: I can't believe Runo and Shun like each other since they were kids that was before Runo met me and we've became friends.**

 **Shun Kazami: *Takes Runo Misaki's Hard.***

 **Runo Misaki: Huh? Shun?**

 **Ace Misaki: I guess ever since mom and dad died you've had to take care of the Cafe all on your own Runo. But now that I've told everyone the truth about our relationship and they forgive us for not telling them well except for Dan of course.**

 **Runo Misaki: Thanks big brother.**

 **Shun Kazami: Well, Ace I'll be taking your sister on a date now?**

 **Ace Misaki: Make sure you guys don't stay out too late okay Shun and Runo.**

 **Runo Misaki: Big brother you worry too much!**

 **Shun Kazami: Yeah Ace don't worry I'll bring her home after our date.**

 **Ace Misaki: Alright! MAKE SURE YOU KEEP THAT PROMISE SHUN!**

 **Shun Kazami: Okay I will.**

 ***Shun Kazami And Runo Misaki Left.***

 **Ren Krawler: By the way have that Runo girl and Shun been acting weird around each other before the whole thing with Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia?**

 **Dan Kuso: Now that you mention it Runo's been acting weird when she's around Shun?**

 **Mira Clay: Same goes with Shun when Runo's around him?**

 **Fabia Sheen: Now I know Shun said that he had feeling for someone else when I told him that I was in love with him.**

 **Alice Gehabich: Now everything makes sense now what do you guys think we should do?**

 **Julie Makimoto: We all knew that Shun liked Runo but didn't know how to say it?**

 **?: Maybe it's because Shun wanted to tell her in person instead of on the phone?**

 **Dan Kuso: Huh? Chan Lee, Billy, Joe, Klaus, Komba, Jenny, Jewls, Jake and Julio?**

 **Jake Vallory: So where's this Runo girl you wanted me to meet Dan? And where's Shun?**

 **Chan Lee,Klaus Von Hertzon,Joe Brown,Komba O'Charlie,Billy Gilbert &Julio Santana: Yeah where is Runo and Shun?**

 **Dan Kuso: She and Shun are on a date.**

 **Klaus Von Hertzon: By the way Ace did you tell Runo the truth who you truly are to her?**

 **Ace Misaki: Yeah I did tell Runo the truth about who I truly am to her? After all I'm her older brother after all Klaus?**

 **Klaus Von Hertzon: I had no idea you and Runo were even related to each other?**

 **Ace Misaki: I was take in by the Grits and they rase me until I could find a way back to Earth my home planet where I was born before my parents passed away.**

 **Julio Santana: I can't believe your parents died when Runo Misaki was only just a baby, Ace?**

 **Ace Misaki: Well, I'm telling you guys the truth on what happened before a portal to Vestal opened up and I was sent to Vestal?**

 **Julio Santana: Runo never told us she had a older brother though?**

 **Ace Misaki: I guess she wanted me to tell you guys this instead it be her?**

 **Keith Clay: Well, I knew that Ace wasn't a Vestal and his last name wasn't Grit?**

 **Ace Misaki: WHAT! You knew I was wasn't a Vestal!**

 **Keith Clay: Of course I did. It was because of Runo's last name that I knew you weren't Ayden's older brother and you were Runo's older brother even though you had to fake that you from Vestal instead of Earth.**

 **Ace Misaki: So you knew all along I wasn't a Vestal didn't you Keith?**

 **Keith Clay: Yeah I did Ace.**

 **Ace Misaki: If you knew then why didn't you tell me Keith?**

 **Keith Clay: Because I thought that everybody else knew about Runo Misaki being your sister Ace.**

 **Mira Clay: If you knew about this Keith why didn't Ace say anything about Runo being his younger sister?**

 **Keith Clay: Well, it was up to Ace to tell us himself Mira.**

 **Mira Clay: Yeah but still I don't understand why they didn't tell us about this Keith?**

 **Ace Misaki: Keith had the right to keep it a secret that I'm not Ayden Grit's older brother and that I was Runo's older brother?**

 **Chan Lee: Ace you know you didn't have to keep it a secret from Runo right?**

 **Ace Misaki: Yeah I know Chan but still you think that my little sister Runo hates me for what happened to me why I was gone for so long?**

 **Alice Gehabich: Runo would never hate you Ace?**

 **Ace Misaki: Yeah but still I feel bad for leaving her alone like that Alice?**

 **Mira Clay: You won't know until you find out right Ace?**

 **Ace Misaki: I guess your right thanks Mira and Alice!**

 **Mira Clay &Alice Gehabich: What are friends for Ace!**

 **Baron Leltoy: Say Mater Dan what are we going to do while Runo and Master Shun are on their date?**

 **Dan Kuso: Don't know?**

* * *

With Shun Kazami And Runo Misaki.

 **Runo Misaki: What do you think we should do first Shun?**

 **Shun Kazami: Let's just go to the movies to watch a movie Runo.**

 **Runo Misaki: Alright, then Shun.**

 ***They Headed To The Movies.***

 ***After The Movies.***

 **Shun Kazami: What do you want to do next Runo?**

 **Runo Misaki: How about the Amusement Park Shun we can invite the others some other time since we're on our date today?**

 **Shun Kazami: Yeah I guess your right Runo. So let's go to the amusement park then! *Takes Runo Misaki's Hand.***

 **Runo Misaki: Shun? *Runo Misaki Tightens Her Grip.***

 ***They Headed To The Amusement Park.***

 **Shun Kazami: Should we head back Runo?**

 **Runo Misaki: Yeah we should knowing my brother he would be worried.**

* * *

At The Cafe.

 **Runo Misaki: I'm home!**

 **Ace Misaki: Welcome home Runo. So was the date?**

 **Runo Misaki: It was okay.**

 **Ace Misaki: That good to hear. I'm totally glad I'm not an overprotective brother right, Runo.**

 **Runo Misaki: Yeah and I'm glad for that big brother Ace.**

 **Ace Misaki: It's been a long time since you last called me that, Runo?**

 **Runo Misaki: Ace? Why did on me younger sister?**

 **Ace Misaki: I'm Runo but I promise I won't abandond my younger sister again.**

 **Runo Misaki: Ace? Thank you big brother.**

 **Shun Kazami: Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow.**

 **Ace &Runo Misaki: Okay Shun.**

 ***Shun Kazami Left The Cafe.***

 **Ace Misaki: *Think: What Shun said is true about him loving my little sister was actually true? And I'm glad Shun got the chance to tell Runo how he felt?***

* * *

The Next Day.

 **Shun Kazami: Hey guys.**


End file.
